gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7: Birthday
Chapter 7: Birthday is the seventh chapter in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed. The next chapter is Chapter 8: August Reunion. Sypnosis Almandine and friends had landed on Candywoods. They have to find the three pieces (Blue, White and Red) to make a wish but watch out for Spidoweets! Plot Almandine and the friends has landed on Candywoods. Almandine and friends starts to have a discussion about Abalone Pearl. One day, A Spidoweet appeared from the candy bush! Luminica builds an ice cannon /Enthuisäte builds a flaming turret to shoot Spidoweet very hard that the trees are knocked out. Almandine thinks that she needs to put the trees back to it's own. A mysterious letter from the Purple Sheep which is "Welcome to Candywoods!". The next day, She found two strangers who are Niko and Prophetbot. Almandine and friends must help Abalone Pearl by reviving her. Prophetbot tells the friends to get the three legendary pieces to create one wish. Their piece colours are blue, white and red. Almandine does not know about the three legendary pieces. It's too hidden which is blocked by the Spidoweets. Prophetbot sighes. Niko helps Luminica/Enthuisäte by placing the light bulb to make the Spidoweets disappear. She/He tries to place the light bulb but nothing happened. Moldavite feels impatient. On the next day, The Galactic Generals appear. An unnamed evil gem talks about "What Happened to Gyral?" and other stuffs. They think that it's not the Gems nor SOULS fault. Nevertheless, Silver jumps onto Lemon Quartz. Lemon Quartz uses her gem destabilizer into Silver and reduces into SOUL dust. Pezzottaite throws a candy tree onto Almandine. Almandine awakens in a dark void. She heard a mysterious voice and tells the story about Almandine and the rest of the GEM/Souls stuff. After the story, Almandine wakes up. Aspect and other friends cuddles Almandine and she talks to everyone about the dream. The next day, Almandine and friends saw Prototype. He talks about the history of Spidoweets and other stuff. After the history, Almandine and the friends goes inside the cave. Inside there was a Blue Piece. Prototype grabs it but suddenly, A ship lands on the cave. The Galactic Generals appear from the ship again but this time, they try to find Abalone Pearl...again. She brings a new Galactic General member called Steel (who is Brown Sapphire in disguise.) She tries to fight Almandine and Moldavite but she uses a hidden ability to kill Luminica/Enthuisäte and reduces into SOUL dust. The Galactic General members and leader laughs at the SOUL dust. Almandine fuses with Moldavite again to form Vesuvianite. The unnamed evil gem and the Galactic Generals goes back to the ship and flies away. Vampluie teleports/returns back and he steals the Blue Piece. Prototype becomes angry and he tries fighting but Vampluie uses Telekinesis onto Prototype causing his back to hurt. Vesuvianite tries attacking Vampluie but he uses the Weatherizer 3000 to turn the entire Candywoods to rain. Vampluie laughs at Vesuvianite which makes her angry. She fights again but Vampluie disappeared to smoke. Prototype helps Vesuvianite cheer up by teleporting the Present to the Past. Meanwhile, Abalone Pearl wakes up in a mysterious astral plane. She heard a voice from the sky and they talk about Abalone Pearl when she was a Galactic General. Abalone Pearl began to cry and wishes that Almandine and Moldavite were here but the voice didn't listen. Meanwhile back at the Past, Vampluie appears with his blue piece. Vesuvianite becomes angry again that she summons her battleaxe to fight for the Blue Piece. After that, Vampluie teleports into cloud dust which makes Vesuvianite defuse back to Moldavite and Almandine due to Vampluie's pollution cloud dust. Moldavite keeps her Blue Piece safely inside her pocket. Back at the Present, Almandine finds a broken flag on the grass ground. She picks it up but suddenly a large whirlwind grabs the broken flag which reveals to be Ballerent. Almandine becomes angry about Ballerent. One day, Three friends, Cedric, Calamus and Alula appeared. Cedric helps Almandine and Moldavite to build the plane to make the wind go away. They go to the cave but suddenly, Ballerent appears again. She uses the White Piece to make the entire Candywoods misty and windy. Moldavite fights Ballerent but she teleports into the Original Spidoweet and kills very hard into SOUL dust. The friends ran away apart from Almandine who's alone and cries to the Original Spidoweet. She buries the Original Spidoweet into the ground where no-one knows who Spidoweet is. Meanwhile, Aspect uses the Aspect State to clear the mist away and Luminica/Enthuisäte stabs Ballerent very hard which reduces back to her SOUL dust. She/He puts it in a jar safely underneath the candy tree. Meanwhile, they go back to the cave but an evil Red Piece attacks Aspect which cuts his right arm. All of the friends get shocked! On the next day, Vampluie has all of the three pieces which are Blue, White and Red. Moldavite gets angry and tries to kill it but he avoids it. He uses the Blue Piece to turn the weather into rainy again, but it was stolen by Ballerent who has the Blue Piece. She uses the White Piece to turn the weather into windy again, but it was stolen by Soliebeard. He uses the Red Piece to turn the weather into sunny again, but everyone started to fight! They nearly fused but the Pieces itself formed Fortify. Almandine and the friends wishes that Abalone Pearl suppose to return but a large army of Spidoweets arrived. One Spidoweet has temporarily transformed into a large Super Spidoweet. After sparing Super Spidoweet, they all go back in the forest. Fortify brings back Abalone Pearl but then, Brown Sapphire stabs Fortify into three Spiritual Pieces. All of the friends get shocked again! In the meantime, a mysterious golden ship grabs Almandine and the friends into the next sky area? Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters